


Come Back To Me Love

by ReinventLoveWithRyden



Category: Bandom, Heathers (1988), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bandom - Freeform, Blood?, Crossover, F/M, Frerard, Lots of Sex, M/M, Romance, Sex, Slurs, Smut, Violence, i figured my chem would do it, idk - Freeform, idk wanted a little bit of bandom in here, idk....., im a sucker for smut, im not good at tags, obviously smut, they have lots of fans so, you bandom geeks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinventLoveWithRyden/pseuds/ReinventLoveWithRyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica Sawyer dreams of J.D. every night, hating the fact that in her dreams he haunts her, he won't leave her alone. She fears she might be going crazy, although she also thinks that it isn't such a bad thing. Seeking comfort in a close but distant cousin, as he visits for a temporary time, she tries to come to terms with the fact that J.D. just won't go away. After finally getting used to him being around and keeping her company in her dreams, he vanishes without a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations! These next few chapters are basically going to be like, mainly focused on Jason and Veronica, him haunting her through her dreams and shit. Idk, I'm trying to play around with the idea I have in my head, I hope you all enjoy this.

      Jason Deans funeral wasn't anything spectacular, no one showing up but his grief stricken father, and of course, his ex-girlfriend Veronica. She wasn't going to go, she told herself that days leading up to it. She absolutely refused any invitation, and rejected the idea entirely. She tried to convince herself that nothing would change her mind, but when Mr. Dean showed up on her door-step she couldn't turn him down. 

      He had begged and pleaded with her (" _Oh please Ronnie, you know he would want you there, **please** you were  **all he cared about. You were all he wanted. You were all he needed. **Veronica, dear,_ _please."_ ) and of course she accepted it. She despised Jason's father, oh boy did she, but in the back of her mind and buried deep down inside of her heart, she knew she had to go. But it definitely wasn't for that  _god-damned J.D._ oh no, not for him. It was for her, it was for closure. She needed to do this, she would repeat to herself hours before the funeral,  _not for him, but for me, this is for me_. 

      So when she sat there, way in the back, with her head down and shoulders slumped, she couldn't understand why she started to cry. Silently shaking, and fat drops falling onto her skirt. 

      "Damn it," she whispered to herself, a hand covering her trembling lips, "God fucking damn it J.D. Why did you do this, you fucking idiot. I knew you were a pillow-case but this?" she squeezed her eyes shut, in silent protest, doing everything she possibly could to keep from looking at the fucking empty casket. The fact that there wasn't anything in it, alone, made her want to sprint for the nearest door.

      She leaves early, before she can say her "last goodbye" to the vacant body box that should contain the sociopathic teenager. She's out the door in a heartbeat when she hears Big Boy Dean call after her. When she's outside she looks up at the sky, this grey fucking sky that never seems to change, because of fucking course Ohio is never anything but bland and gloomy.

      Pale skin dances with dark hair as she rakes a shaky hand through thick locks and she can't take this anymore.

      She can't deal with this ringing silence, and the solemn glances her parents give her. She doesn't want to put up with the constant feeling of being complete and utterly alone, and the loss is unbearable. She should hate him, she should be glad he's gone. But she isn't, _fuck_ she really isn't. She's upset and lonely, and she misses him so fucking much. 

      She gets home an hour later, ignoring the sympathy that wafts through the air and the "understanding" looks her parents throw at her. As soon as she's in her room, she's in her room, she's lying on her stomach, face infused with the pillow and she drifts into sleep.

 

 


End file.
